K to T
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: [Adaption of "R to S"] When Dark Pit says that he will make sure that Dark Patrisha's nightmares go away no matter what, he makes sure to keep that promise to the very end.


Seven year old Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez woke up to the sounds of hiccups and sobs. He turned on his side to where six year old Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson was. She was his best friend since they were toddlers, and she was the most important thing to him.

"…Tappy?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

He heard the sobs she was trying, and failing, to control and became concerned. Dark Patrisha was hiding under her blanket, quietly crying to herself.

"…Are you crying…?" he asked, concerned.

"…I had a nightmare…" she replied, crying her eyes out.

"And you were crying just from that?" Dark Pit laughed. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"Don't laugh!" Dark Patrisha snapped, sniffling. "It was really scary! A big monster appeared! Everyone was gone. They were all eaten! Even yeh!"

Dark Pit immediately stopped making fun of his friend and frowned. He wanted her to feel safe, and could only think of one way to do so.

"Tappy," he said, lifting his blanket. "Come here. Let's sleep together in my bed."

Dark Patrisha looked surprised before agreeing. She climbed into bed with him and he held her tightly.

"…It's not scary like this," Dark Pit smiled. "Is it?"

"…But," Dark Patrisha replied. "What if I hae another nightmare?"

Dark Pit pulled her closer with a smile.

"I'll make the nightmares go away, so it'll be fine," he promised. "Right?"

"…For real?" Dark Patrisha asked.

"Yeah," Dark Pit answered. "I promise."

 _Nightmares, or whatever._ she thought. _With Kuro there, I was okay._

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eleven Years Later)

 _My body feels heavy…_ she thought. _I'm sinking… I'm scared… I'm scared, Kuro…_

"…Kuro," she whispered.

"Good night," Eva smirked. "Princess of Werewolves, Tamantha."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(With Dark Pit)

As Dark Pit tried to wake Dark Patrisha from her deep sleep, the Anti Black Coat appeared. Dark Pit accused it of causing Dark Patrisha's nightmare, and they engaged in battle. The battle wasn't going too well for Dark Pit.

The Anti Black Coat slammed a weakened Dark Pit up against the wall, causing a large dent in it. The dark angel struggled to stand, but refused to give up.

"…As if I'll be defeated…" he panted, standing up. "By the likes of you… I'll beat you… and save Tappy… I promised… to make her nightmares go away… That's what this strength is for… I'll protect Tappy! No matter what!"

Dark Pit emerged victorious and the Anti Black Coat vanished. Dark Pit had discovered he was a Dark Patrisha-Exclusive Dream eater. Dark Patrisha gave him the most attention out of all of her other dream eaters.

She petted him more, gave him more affection, fed him whenever he wanted, and linked with him more than any other. Would it be alright like this? Dark Pit was named a Keyblade Master by his master, Riku Imakara. Sora Hart, Dark Patrisha's Master, however, said she still had a ways to go.

"Yeh did it, K-row!" Dark Patrisha praised, hugging him tightly.

Dark Pit hugged back, which was weird to Viridi Nachure, since Dark Pit wasn't a hugger like Dark Patrisha was.

"Thanks, Tappy," he replied.

 _That's not the "distance between friends" that I know of…_ Viridi thought.

"…By the way, I wonder if a Master gets a good salary…" he said. "Is it a business even?"

He turned to Viridi, who was curious about why Dark Pit would say something like that. While Dark Pit and Viridi talked, Dark Patrisha smiled a confused, yet happy, smile.

"How should I know?" Viridi replied. "Is it money you want? I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in something like that…"

"It's necessary to support Tappy," he said.

Viridi whistled in a teasing manner.

"Are you planning on claiming her as your dependent?" she teased. "Invite me to the wedding!"

Dark Patrisha looked at Dark Pit, confused.

"K-row," she said. "What's a dependent?"

"I'm just kidding, you Turtle Doves," Viridi laughed.

"…Tappy," Dark Pit sighed, intent on protecting his whole reason for living. "My unstable income might cause you hardships, but I'll definitely make you happy, so…"

"Hmm…" Dark Patrisha replied. "K-row, I don't really understand all of this, but as long as I can be by yer side, I'm chuffed."

They hugged again, but it seemed much more perverted on both ends to Viridi.

"Tappy…" Dark Pit groaned, smirking.

"What's pete tong, K-row~" she teased.

 _Is it just me?_ Viridi thought. _Or are these two getting worse? Nobody can stop them now…_


End file.
